New Beginnings
by angel-lve
Summary: Hi, this used to under the title Fall Semester, but I think this is a better title.


**CHAPTER ONE: New Beginnings**__

Disclaimer: Don't own them, only wished I did. Also Finn's class is due to another great teacher, from Never Been Kissed.

Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Please R&R.

Thanks to Jeweliana for providing transcripts of the show.

_(Montage of the holidays: Will and Scout on lawn chairs at the beach watching girls in bikinis walk pass. Jake opening the door of her New York home to find Hamilton on the doorstep, Hamilton embracing Jake. Bella sitting inside the bay window seat of her gas station. Then Will walking the streets of New Rawley)_

Will (voice over during Montage): "Another summer gone, some embraced it as their last of innocent fun, others as a time of losing their innocence. Or even as a time of doubt. But now that the summer has ended it's back to New Rawley where the summer meets the fall and a new semester starts at the Academy. But not for me, I guess I was never meant for Rawley."

_(Scout walks into Bella's gas station)_

Scout: "Bella, Hey"

Bella: "Scout, You're back"

Scout: "Glad you're still here"

Bella: "My mom cancelled the auction. She put Charlie's name with hers on the deed. But we have to repay her the full amount of the station, then the station ours."

Scout: "Well you know if you ever need help I've got plenty to dish out"

Bella: "Scout, sometimes you can be overbearingly helpful"

Scout "Yeah well, It's still great to see you. I've gotto get back to Rawley _(holds up his backpack) _you know unpack"

_(Scout turns to leave)_

Bella: " Oh, by the way, Scout"

Scout: "Yeah"

Bella: "You're not my brother"

Scout: "Are you sure"

Bella: "Yeah, I met my real dad last week. Adding to my list of things I did this summer. My mom was pregnant before she met your dad."

Scout: "So, what does that make us?"

Bella: "Friends?"

Scout: "After all that, just friends?"

Bella: "We sort of have a complicated relationship right now. I just need time to work it out."

Scout: "Ok, see ya"__

_(Scout goes into his dorm to unpack, he sees the note from Finn, pulls it off the mirror and reads it. Cuts to him running into Friendly's where Will is behind the counter)_

Scout: "Will I just went up to Rawley and I found this note from Finn."

_(Will reads the note)_

Scout: "Your sponsorships been renewed"

Will: "Another semester at Rawley then"

_(Before Will goes to Rawley he makes a stop at Bella's gas station)_

Will: "Hey Bella"

Bella: "Will, I was wondering where you've been?"

Will: "I went to St. Martin's with Scout. A little bit of the three s's"

Bella: "What swimsuits, sex and sun?"

Will: "No, one out three, sun, surf and sand. I see you're still here"

Bella: "Nothing can budge the Banks, especially an auction. My mom chickened out"

Will: "Twice in a lifetime, that must be a record. Well at least this time it was for a noble cause"

Bella: "What about you? Are you going home?"

Will: "Nope, I'm going back to Rawley. My sponsorship been re-instated"

_(Jake's unpacking in her dorm)_

Finn: "Jake, welcome back"

Jake: "Finn, Hi"

Finn: "Ready for another semester at Rawley, Jake? Or should I say Jacqueline?"

Jake: "Finn, I can explain"

Finn: "I might sound clichéd but there's no time like the present"

_(Hamilton and Jake are in her dorm, on her bed)_

Jake: "He knows"

Hamilton: "Finn?"

Jake: "Yeah, he told me"

Hamilton: "What did he say? Do you have to go?"

Jake: "No, he said I can stay. Something about time to break traditions or something like that. But he did worn us to be more discreet because somebody's dad here is the Dean."

_(Hamilton chucks a pillow at her. Time lapse to Hamilton at the door about to leave)_

Hamilton: "Awww, I can't stay over tonight?"

Jake: "I'll see you tomorrow"

_(She closes the door on Hamilton as he leaves)_

_(At night, Ryder's outside Jake's dorm smoking with the typical bad boy stance with one leg supported against the wall. There's the sound of velcro separating from inside, Ryder turns and peers into the window. Jake's in her bra and undies, she turns off the light and hops into bed. Ryder turns back and stubs his cigarette with his shoe with a smug look on his face)_

_(Lessons with Finn on the jetty on Rawley lake)_

Scout: "all the world's a stage and all the men are merely players."

Finn: "Does any one have any idea what Shakespeare meant by this?

(_No response from the class_)

Finn: "Anyone? Ok I feel it's about disguise, about playing a part, and that's the theme in 'As you like it'. Why do you think Rosalind disguised herself?"

Will: "When Rosalind's in costume she can finally express her love for Orlando. When we've in disguise we feel freer, we do things we wouldn't normally do in ordinary life."

Finn: "Ok lets explore this, Jake, what's your opinion on disguise? Why couldn't Rosalind tell Orlando her feelings without her disguise? "

_(Scout, Will and Hamilton look at her questionably)_

Jake: "Well, disguises can liberating. You get to do things you wouldn't thought possible, and for Rosalind her male costume opened the possibilities for the great love of her life" _(Jake looks at Hamilton)_

_(After lessons the crew at packing up. Ryder's walking pass, he stops and watches Jake and Hamilton talking and laughing. He walks over to Jake and stops her in her way.)_

Ryder: (_Putting a finger down the line of her face) _"Hello my little pretty pretty"

Jake: " Hey Ryder sorry to disappoint you but the witch dies at the end"

_(The crew laughs)_

_(Hamilton and Jake are back in her dorm)_

Jake: "Do you think Ryder know?"

Hamilton: "How could he? I didn't tell him, you didn't tell him. Scout, Will, Bella and Sean definitely wouldn't tell him, and I don't think Finn will either. So your secret's safe with us"

Jake: "Okay, It's not much of a secret but it would be like a total disaster if he found out"

_(After class students are pouring out of a classroom. Ryder stops Jake. A bunch of boys stands around to wait for her)_

Ryder: "Pratt, I need to discuss the English assignment we just got with you"

Jake: "English, assignment, discuss, these must be new words in your vocabulary. Why don't you just talk to Finn."

Ryder: "Why not the Dean. I'm sure he'll be interested in some of the issues I have to discuss."

_(Jake looks around nervously and they walk into a deserted classroom)_

Jake: " Ok Ryder, what do you want?"

Ryder: "I want a little payment to insure my silence"

Jake: " Silence on what Ryder?"__

Ryder: "You know what I mean, Jake. Or I'm sure the Dean would like to know what I mean"

Jake: "Ok, how much do you want? Just don't tell the Dean"

Ryder: "Oh, its not as simple as just an amount Pratt. I want your bike"

Jake: "You've got to be kidding"

_(Jake walks quickly into the common room where Hamilton, Will and Scout are sitting around watching TV)_

Jake: "Ryder, he knows about me"

_(Hamilton sits up)_

Hamilton: "Oh my God"

Jake: "And he wants my bike so that he won't spill the beans on me"

Will: "Ok, lets consider our options here. 1. You could give him your bike"

Scout: "Yeah, but that doesn't guarantee he won't tell anyone"

Will: "Ok, 2. You could leave"

Hamilton: "No, that is not an option"

Will: "3. Four can play at blackmail"

Jake: "You mean two right?"

Scout: "Nah, Will and I have been looking for a way to get back at Ryder"

_(Before crew practise Scout and Bella are walking to the lake)_

Scout: "Yeah so I was figuring you could help us out when we get a plan together to get back at Ryder."

Bella: "Yeah sure, count me in when you cook up a scheme."

Scout: "Great, well, I've got to get to practise. You know it's not easy to keep as fit as me."  
Bella: "Scout you are such a jock"

Scout: "Why don't you join us, we could use another female member on the team, not that Jake is bad."

Bella: "Yeah, but I figure all I need's a lobotomy and some tights"

Scout: "What is that?"

Bella: "The Breakfast Club."

Bella: "See ya when I see ya."

_(She walks back to town)_

CHAPTER TWO:

_(Jake approaches Ryder)_

Jake: "Ok, you win."

Ryder: "Win what?"

Jake: "My bike, it's yours. As long as you keep my secret."

Ryder: "I'm good for it Jake, trust me."

_(Cuts to outside. Jake's showing Ryder the perfect hiding spot, and handing over her keys. Jake leaves. Ryder looks down at bike gas gauge which indicates almost empty) ___

Ryder: "Damn it Jake"

_(Ryder rides the bike into the gas station. Bella gets up and starts pumping his gas) _

Bella: "Cool bike."

Ryder: "Thanks Luv"

_(Bella puts the nozzle back.)_

Bella: "That will be five bucks."

_(Ryder pays her) _

Bella: "You know there's something about a motorbike that is such a turn on."

Ryder: "You real?"

Bella: "Yeah"

Ryder: "Why don't I give you a ride then?"

_(Bella hops on the motorcycle. They take off. Cuts to Ryder stashing the bike in perfect hiding spot, and leading Bella to his dorm. Unbeknownst to him, Hamilton is taking pictures from his window. He focuses on Ryder with Bella.) _

_(Bella settles on Ryder's bed, while he cleans/looks for something. Will walks in) _

Will: "Bella, I saw you walking into the dorms. What are you doing here?"

Bella: "What does it look like?"

Will: "What about Sean?"

Ryder: "Sean?"

Will: "Her boyfriend."

Bella: "You have a boyfriend?"

Bella: "Must have slipped my mind."

_(Will grabs Bella and they leave.)_

_(Next morning, the dean walks into his office, puts briefcase on table, and hangs coat on the back of chair. Pans eyes over photos Hamilton took of Ryder and Bella yesterday.) _

_(Cut to Common Room where Will, Scout, and other Rawley students are lounging around. Ryder enters) _

Ryder: "Hello, fresh-faced youth of America."

Scout: "Hey, cheap import."

Will: "What do you want, Ryder?"

_(Ryder plops down next to Will)_

Ryder: "If it wasn't for you barging in yesterday, I would have gotten laid by that Townie-slut."

_(Scout furious gets up, ready to fight. Will stops him)_

Scout: "Don't you talk about Bella like that."

_(Ryder laughs)_

_(Dean Fleming enters) _

Dean: "Gentlemen. What's going on here?"

Ryder: "Hello dean Fleming. We're just enjoying a little healthy competition over chess."

Dean: "Is that all?"

Will: "Yes"

Dean: "Ryder, could you please explain these pictures?"

_(He hands photos to Ryder. Ryder seethes)_

Ryder: _(under his breathe)_ "Hamilton."

Dean: "Yes?"

Ryder: "It's a set-up dean Fleming. Will and Scout know her."

Dean: "Who is she?"

_(Will look at pictures)_

Will: "I wouldn't know dean. He's just making assumptions Sir because I'm from New Rawley."

_(Scout looks up from the picture)_

Scout: _(to Will) _"She's probably your sister."

_(All the boys laugh) _

Ryder: "They're all hiding her secret?"

Dean: "Who's secret?"

Ryder: "Jake's. Jake's, he's a she. I mean she's a girl."

Scout: "Yeah and I'm the Queen on England."

_(More laughs from boys)_

Dean: "That's enough, just because you've been caught in a compromising position, does not give you the excuse to make up lies about your fellow classmates. You know having a motorcycle on campus; bringing a girl into the dorms, and being deceitful about the proceedings means expulsion. Pack your bags Ryder; I'm calling your mother."

_(Ryder storms out, followed by the dean. When they're gone the boys in the room hoot and holler, and Will and Scout give each other a high-five.)_

_(Cut to the interior of Friendly's, where the gang are eating) _

Will: "So, not only did Ryder get expelled for having a bike and a girl on campus. Now everyone thinks he's crazy for declaring Jake a girl."

Hamilton: "Hey."

Will: "No offence, _(to Jake)_ but you make such a convincing guy."

_(Everyone laughs)_

Will: "You know who else was convincing here? Our new star Bella, who left Ryder with the impression she was head over heels for him."

Bella _(leaning against Sean):_ "There's only one guy I'm head over heels for."

_(Bella and Scout share a secretive glance) _

Scout: "Here's to outsmarting evil upper class-men."

Jake: _(to Bella)_ "Here's to sweet-talking a jerk-off on a stolen bike."

Hamilton: _(to Scout)_ "And retrieving a bike that would have been an expulsion had it been exposed."

Will: "We rule. OK, so I got one. Molly Ringwald or Ally Sheedy?"

Scout: "Ooh. Gotta go with Molly."

Will: "I don't know. I mean, 'St. Elmo's Fire'"

Scout: "Dude, all I'm saying is 'Sixteen Candles'"

Bella: "I don't think either of you are ever gonna have to worry about it."

Jake: "Cute shoes."

_(They all look at her funny.)_

Jake: What?

_(Laughs all around)_

Scout: "So it's same old, same old then?"

Hamilton: "Hope so."

Jake: "Ditto."

Bella: "Yeah I'll say that just about covers it."

All: "What? Nothing."

_(They all laugh and the camera pulls back on them talking and eating.)_

Not a very original ending, but couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
